Nothing Can Be Done
by Map of my mind
Summary: Wickham is out for revenge but how can Darcy warn Elizabeth if she continues to loathe him?


Elizabeth Collins.

The thought reverberated in her head in the most unpleasant of ways. So much so that she was almost afraid that she would have a bout of nerves that he mother so complained about.

"... you should take into consideration that despite your manifold attractions, it is by no means certain that another offer may ever be made to you." The gall of that man insulting her so openly and yet still expecting her to accept his hand. Elizabeth kicked at the grass underneath her feet in an effort not to lose her temper so completely as to have a tantrum. It would do no good for her to be seen stomping down a public road in an obvious state of anger. Her family had been humiliated enough the past few days without adding more improper behaviour to the list of foolish things done by her unfortunate cousin and silly younger sisters.

And just thinking of some of that behaviour caused her to get riled up all over again. At the ball the previous night not only had Mr. Collins monopolised her dances but he had spent a large part of the evening searching her out from wherever she had found a place to hide, however briefly it may have been, from his attentions. He had even presumed to speak to a certain gentlemen without introduction merely based on the mutual acquaintance of the man's aunt. And with that her mortification was complete.

"Ridiculous, insufferable man!" The words burst forth from her lips despite her best effort to curb them, they had after all been a long time in coming.

Even so, the outburst was most cathartic no matter how improper it was, she felt instantly better for having vented in some form the frustration at her circumstances, she was also infinitely glad that Jane had not been there to witness it, for she most certainly would have been scolded. Albeit the scolding would have been gentle at best, dear Jane really could not think ill of anybody, even the odious Mr. Collins. Yes, it was much better not to burden sweet Jane with such matters.

It was a small kind of blessing that Mr. Bingley had yet to notice the ridiculous behaviour of the Bennets and their relations and one that she was overly thankful for, for Jane's sake. The evident felicity of the couple led her to believe that despite her mother's silliness that she was right about the state of things between the two and that they may come to be engaged very soon.

"Lizzy!, LIZZY! ungrateful child, I demand that you marry Mr. Collins."

Elizabeth heard her mother's screeches from the house coming closer up the lane. Deciding it was best to avoid conflict she followed her instincts to flee and made her way through the hedge that bordered the road, with barely a scratch (due to many years of practice) and into the trees on the other side. Solitary walks had been her only source of reprieve these last weeks since Collins arrival and they would serve that purpose once again.

With her swift legs and intimate knowledge of the area its not long before she finds herself on a trail, (one of many created by her constant and long walks) leading away from her mother.

Fanny Bennet was truly loved by all her daughters, she was giving and affectionate but sometimes Elizabeth found her to be too overbearing. The difference in their temperaments meant that it could not be otherwise, Elizabeth was to much like her father and in that she often wondered how her parents had come together in the first place. A large part of the time they did not get along and it was clear to her that most of the time her father merely humoured her mother because his sarcastic wit found enjoyment in watching her foibles. But altogether theirs was not an unhappy marriage for the affection which caused them to be joined at the first was still (if to a lesser degree) there and there was no lack of love between them towards there daughters, however silly they were.

Now it was along this path that Elizabeth continued for some time in introspection, thinking on her family and their, mostly her mothers, differing opinion on who it was that she ought spend the remainder of her life with. Mrs. Bennet of course was of the belief that Mr. Collins would make a fine partner and that she would be well look after but she however clearly did not.

She had long declared that only the deepest love would persuade her into matrimony and by that she stood. It did not matter that the man that she envisioned in her future for many years had been undefinable and elusive, only recently had the gentleman become more tangible in her thoughts.

She was broken from those very thoughts when she caught sight (having cleared the trees and come upon an open field) of a lone figure on horse back on the crest of a distant hill and coming towards her. The horse was noble in looks and the figure the gentleman cut was fine indeed.

So caught in his own mind was he, that the figure did not notice her until they were already so near as to be expected to acknowledge each other. So both seeming to come to the same conclusion but not truly wishing to break their solitude, unwillingly came to stop a few feet from one another.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth greeted with a light curtsy.

"Miss Elizabeth" he responded somewhat awkwardly with a dip of his hat. "Are you having a pleasant walk?" His posture was stiff and tone overly formal.

After the Netherfield ball what little progress towards friendship that had been made was lost with her accusations about Wickham during the brief time that they danced and as a result he had pulled back even further into himself. To Elizabeth, who was not inclined to be at all sympathetic he merely appeared more proud and unsociable thus allowing her loathing of him to deepen yet further.

"Yes, thank you very pleasant. I hope that you are not too fatigued from the lateness of the hour last night." Elizabeth could hardly get out these bare civilities, wishing to be out of the gentleman's company as soon as may be but her sense of propriety would not let her leave until they were dispensed with.

Darcy's increasing discomfort, though not for the same reasons as Elizabeth, was evident, the war within himself over his current emotions was added to his feelings of unease in company. He was naturally a shy man, his dealings with Wickham had only exasperated his troubles and then his new and tender revelations about his feelings for Elizabeth all culminated to make any meetings with the lady herself uncomfortable. Unbeknownst to her, she had been the object of his thoughts as was common of recent days, when he had come upon her. Of course a natural place for his thoughts to fall was the last conversation they has shared and despite all his pondering he had yet to find a solution. There was little he could think to say that would sufficiently warn her of Wickham's deceit without revealing information that could ruin his sister's reputation.

"I find that the evening was worth the lack of sleep. I quite enjoyed myself. I hope you and your family did also." His attempt at polite conversation was a little stilted and met with no slight amount of shock. Mr. Darcy was usually barely civil at best and at worst dismissive, for him to continue the conversation was a wonder in itself.

Elizabeth for her part was no fool and could see an olive branch when it was given but could not account for the change at all.

"We all did, Jane in particular. She says we would have been hard pressed to find a more amiable host in all England. How does Mr. Bingley fair this morning? For once Jane hears that we have spoken she will wish to know." She said this because she thought to get a rise out of him, he did not approve of her family and she wondered he thought of his friends interest in her sister.

Here was another point which Darcy had been long in the pondering that of Miss Bennet and Charles. Her situation was beneath his in many aspects but what worried Darcy more was the lack of regard Miss Bennet showed for his friend. She was polite to be sure but he could not see anything beyond that. Surely, however her sister would have a better insight into her feelings than he could.

So deciding that it would be best to seek out the information he desired he dismounted his horse and asked if Elizabeth would walk with him. Having received the appropriate reply the pair started out at a leisurely pace in silence while Darcy found a way to voice his concerns and Elizabeth tried reason out why such a simple question could require such depth of thought. Having just seen Bingley in the early hours of the morn she knew him to be in the best of health, surely nothing could have happened in so short a time but now having thought of it and seeing no other reason for Darcy's silence she could not stop herself from asking if all was well with their mutual friend.

He quickly assured her that all was well but that there was something that he must ask her. "It is a delicate matter and I would like to be honest with you and I hope for the same in return." Then continuing without waiting a reply as though he would lose steam if he did not continue immediately, he asked, " What are your sisters intentions toward Bingley?"

"Is it not the father's job to ask the suitor?" she replied archly. "What part do you play in the matter? What could it mean to you?"

"That it may be but Charles is my closest friend and it is my great desire to see him happy." At her look of disbelief he continued, "I will not allow him to be subjected to a loveless marriage, he feels deeply for your sister and I would ask if she shares those feelings." The frustration in his tone was evident as he stopped walking and waited for her reply.

"And what concern is it of yours? Do you think that you would have the right to interfere with their relationship? Is there no end to your arrogance?" The conversation became heated very rapidly as she let out the full force of her anger. Who was he to make such presumptions about another's relationship, particularly that of her beloved Jane. It was not his place to approve or disapprove of the match.

"I have every right, Charles is like a bother to me and there are no others, no parents, no relatives to look out for his interests even Caroline does not truly care for his happiness. Now! does she care for him?" They glared at each other, breathing hard, a mere foot apart, neither willing to back down from the challenge so clearly presented.

After a minute as the heat died away Elizabeth searched for the truth in his eyes and after finding no deceit in them, replied in a whisper, "She loves him..."

Darcy turned away to remount his horse, leaving her company was the best he could do for his state of mind at this moment. She looked far to kissable when she was all riled up.

"Then it is well that I dissuaded him from returning to town with Caroline this morning." He murmured as he rode away.

* * *

Elizabeth had returned home shortly after their meeting hardly knowing what to think. She was not even sure he had meant for her to hear his last words and they played over in her head constantly. Had Miss Bingley meant to persuade her brother to take his leave of Netherfield permanently? And had Mr. Darcy prevented it?

In such a state was she that she hardly noticed her mother's mournful complaints or exclamations about having to live in the hedgerows. Nor did she notice that Mr. Collins was no where to be seen, she just returned to her room to contemplate all that they had spoken of. For once again the accounts she had heard of Mr. Darcy contradicted each other and she needed time to set the whole thing to rights in her mind once more.

In protecting Mr. Bingley he showed great loyalty and yet she could scarcely believe it to be true after the account that Mr. Wickham had given of his dealings and character. For the way that Wickham had been treated could not amount to this being true, after all having grown up together was he not entitled to some loyalty from Darcy himself but he had received none. And with that statement she was decided once more on her opinion of Mr. Darcy. Today he had merely proven that he could be agreeable when it suited his purpose.

With that in mind she gave herself leave to loathe him once more and resolved most decidedly to think no more upon him being a most hansom gentleman.

Shortly after coming to this new resolution her younger sisters determined that they were to visit Meryton within the hour and she not having employment the remainder of the afternoon decided to join them.

Having set out at an excited pace they made short work of the journey and were soon looking at bonnets and lace in the shop windows and bickering good naturedly on whether to lend Lydia money for a ribbon that she particularly liked. It was in this state that Mr. Wickham and his friend Denny came upon them.

"What good fortune that our paths should cross this afternoon. We were just talking of visiting you ladies." Said Denny with all his usual good cheer.

Lydia and Kitty naturally burst into a fit of giggles and could hardly get their reply out amidst their laughter. "To be sure, we would love the company." Though the reply was barely managed it still contained all of Lydia's usual silly flirting and was soon followed by her taking Denny's arm and leading him further down the street to look at more shops.

This of course left Elizabeth with Mr. Wickham which neither party minded at all.

"How was your business in town Mr. Wickham?" Elizabeth asked still slightly disappointed that he had not made an appearance at the ball last evening and despite herself wondering at his absence.

"I confess I did not go to town. I could not help but fear a confrontation and wished to avoid it, so I did not attend." He said it with an air of grace as though he had done all involved a great favour.

With these words a seed of suspicion was planted in Elizabeth's mind, for Mr. Wickham had previously stated that he was not to be driven away and had said quite firmly that he would attend. Long had he declared that he had nothing to hide and she had thought that his attending the ball was a way of confirming that fact and proving himself the better man. She had in no way wished for a confrontation, merely the proof of all his claims.

She was by no means insensible and having heard this latest development began to question the character of Wickham himself, though by no means doubting his tale. For there are few who would say such things of anybody if there were not some truth to the matter. She however could not know that he was indeed one of the few would tells such lies. After all the best of lies always contain some truth and it was by this small amount of truth in his sad tale that she was taken in. The emotion he had showed while telling it had certainly proven that he truly did believe himself to be treated wrongly.

And now with that seed of suspicion along with his constant need to talk of the subject, indeed he would talk of little else, she came to believe that there was something profoundly wrong with Wickham's character.

This new revelation came so suddenly during their conversation that she stopped walking which in turn caused Wickham to stop and upon seeing her distress ask her what was the matter. Such ideas could not be discussed with the man himself so instead Elizabeth questioned him in the hopes of gaining more insight into the situation and perhaps more information on his character.

Secretly she hoped that there was nothing the matter, he was after all her favourite and that it was indeed a service to others that he avoid confrontation. She bounced between the two views unable to fully accept either one and unable to understand why.

"I thought you were not to be driven away Mr. Wickham." She continued on in as casual a manner as she could manage after her recent epiphany.

Seeing her teasing manner and assuming himself to be in the clear he re-joined with, "It would appear that I am the coward that I claimed not to be."He placed his hand across his breast as though he had been struck, his manner flirtatious and his smile bright.

"Well it was all an unhappy affair." She replied as seriously as she could manage. "I did not receive the promised dance." She was pleased that he looked mildly discomfited at her statement. For he had indeed claimed one prior to the event and a slot had been saved for him on her card.

"For that I am truly sorry Miss Elizabeth. Will you accept my humble apologies and a promise that the next ball I shall dance with you at least twice to make amends."

She was she was shocked to say the least. To claim two dances assumed an attachment between the two that did not exist and before any such ball was even announced was even more presumptuous, for who was to say that an invitation would be forthcoming.

"I fear that we shall have to wait and see Mr. Wickham. Who is to say that you will attend the next either. Or perhaps it will be me unable to attend." She shot him a grin, hoping to set him at ease again and they continued on their way, with him happily laughing. Clearly he thought it all a great joke.

* * *

Mr. Darcy watched all these happenings from across the way, unnoticed by all and being unable to hear any of the preceding conversation was under the impression that it was all evidence of a growing attachment. This caused him great sorrow and he began to fear for Elizabeth much as he had Georgiana. He would need to act if he was to prevent another Ramsgate.

Except now he had even more cause to fear, Elizabeth had no dowry no connections. There was nothing that could induce Wickham to marry her, nothing to gain and he was certain that it would not end well if she were to fall for his lies. For he was certain now that for Wickham it was a mere dalliance, something to satisfy his urges and to keep him entertained while he remained in Hertfordshire. She would be ruined and he would once again escape unscathed.

He stalked off in the opposite direction before they should see him. It was time he paid someone a call.

* * *

George Wickham returned to his quarters feeling quite pleased with himself. He believed that it could not be long now before he can make his move. Women were easily led and it had taken so very little manipulation to poison Elizabeth against Darcy. Revenge was indeed sweet. The second Bennet daughter had held no interest for him until he had seen the way that Darcy had looked upon her.

He laughed, so typical of Darcy to fall for the penniless daughter of a poor country farmer. More fool him, for she made an exceedingly easy target.

He supposed that she did have a certain charm, her figure was light and pleasing and her face though not what he would call pretty was far from disagreeable. In fact he was sure that when the time came he would take a great deal of pleasure from her.

All he had to do was wait, eventually she would fall willingly into his arms.

* * *

It was only the next morning when Elizabeth was going for yet another walk that she ran into Charlotte who was on her way to Longbourn for a visit.

"Charlotte how good to see you. What you brings you here so early in the day?"

"Why else but to visit you, Lizzy?"

"Well I was just heading out for a walk and you are most welcome to join me."

"I had every plan to." she replied with a grin. "Actually, I had wanted to talk to you."

"Are we not talking now?" Elizabeth teased.

"I am serious Lizzy."

"This is beginning to sound ominous Charlotte." Elizabeth teased but after seeing Charlotte's expression finally seemed to catch onto her friends mood.

"Well talk away Charlotte. Do not keep me in suspense."

"I bring news... Mr. Collins and I are engaged."

"Engaged?" Her shock was undisguised. Never had she thought that any man could move so fast from one woman to another and never in her wildest imaginings thought that her friend of all people would accept his advances.

"Come Lizzy don't look at me like that. There is no reason why I shouldn't be as happy with him as with any other man."

"But he's ridiculous."

"I'm 27 years old. I have no money and no connections, I'm already a burden to my family. I have not the convenience to be able to pick and choose. I'm not a romantic like you. I know I can be content." Charlotte was earnest in her reply, so much so that Elizabeth could not help but agree. She believed that her friend was deserving of all the happiness in the world and though she would not have it, she would at least be content in her circumstance. So she put away her shock and embraced Charlotte.

"I wish you well my dear Charlotte."

"Thank you Lizzy."


End file.
